


The Floor is Lava

by IldiDragonheart



Series: Home is Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (i think), Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Scamander Family, Tina loves her family so much, i hope you like this, newtina children, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Tina moved to enter the living room, curious to know what her family was up to, though she stopped short at the entrance upon seeing her eldest son Evander, hugging his younger brother Dorian and younger sister Willow, as they stood on top of the coffee table. That didn't surprise her as much—her three older children liked climbing stuff—but what did was the fact that her 43-year-old husband was balancing on two separate armrests while carrying their youngest son Rohan in his arms.——Tina arrives home from work to her family being adorably ridiculous in the living room.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Original Character(s), Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein & Original Character(s), Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Home is Where the Heart Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Floor is Lava

"I'm home!"

Tina opened the door to her family's home and entered, the nagging feeling of tiredness aching all over her body. It had been quite a day for Auror Tina Scamander-Goldstein: two boring meetings, three arrests, and a mountain of paperwork.

An Auror's work is never done.

But that feeling left her body as soon as the front door closed behind her.

It was quiet in the Scamander household. _Strange_ , Tina thought, _Newt or any of the kids should've greeted me by now._

Tina shrugged off her coat and hung it up beside her husband's. Then, she crept further into the house, her footsteps feather-light and one hand gripping her wand in her pocket.

She entered the kitchen and found no one there, only a pot atop the stove. A delicious scent of potatoes and milk wafted her nostrils. Tina hummed as she inhaled the scent, making her stomach growl.

_Tattie drottle for supper, then?_ Tina giggled, placing her bag on the dining table. Then, she frowned. _But where on earth are they?_

Exiting the kitchen, Tina wandered over to the living room. As she approached it, she heard chattering—frantic chattering.

"No, Rory! Don't do it!"

"Wanna see mama!"

"Rory, don't! You're gonna burn!"

"Will, not you, too!"

"She's here! Mummy will be sad if we don't see her!"

"Children, stop arguing—Evan! Don't let your brother fall off the table!"

Tina giggled under her breath, recognizing the voices. _Morrigan, what are they doing now?_

Slowly, Tina moved to enter the living room, curious to know what her family was up to, though she stopped short at the entrance upon seeing her eldest son Evander, hugging his younger brother Dorian and younger sister Willow, as they stood on top of the coffee table. That didn't surprise her as much—her three older children liked climbing stuff—but what did was the fact that her _43-year-old husband_ was balancing on two separate armrests while carrying their youngest son Rohan in his arms.

The five of them didn't seem to notice her presence, as they were still arguing about "going down" and "burning".

Tina cleared her throat, catching all of their attention.

The children's eyes lit up with excitement. "Mummy!" the three on the table exclaimed.

"Mama!" 3-year-old Rohan squealed, arms extended towards her.

"Tina!" her husband gasped.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Tina asked, feeling incredibly worried and amused at the same time. She narrowed her eyes at Newt. "What are you doing?"

Newt flushed, his eyes darting everywhere. "Uh...well, you see, love—"

"Evander! Willow! Dorian! Get down from there!" Tina worried about the three children on the table. "You're going to break it and get hurt!"

Tina was about to move towards them, but before she could even take a step into the room, everyone yelled, "No!"

Tina raised a brow, dropping her left foot back to its original position. "What?"

"Mummy, don't come closer!" Willow warned frantically.

"Yeah, you'll burn!" Dorian added, hugging his older brother tighter.

"What do you mean I'll burn?" Tina asked. _Okay, really, what_ is _happening around here?_

"Mummy," Evan began, followed by everyone simultaneously shouting:

"The floor is lava!"

Tina blinked. The floor is lava?

After a moment of silence, laughter burst out of Tina. She could feel five pairs of eyes staring at her as if she grew another head.

"Well, then," Tina sighed after calming down from her laugh, "I suppose you guys can't get down from there?"

Five heads nodded.

"And I can't come any closer to you?" she added, crossing her arms.

Five nods again.

Tina let out a rather dramatic sigh and shook her head. She took a glance over her shoulder and saw that the soup was already boiling.

Facing her family, she said, "Oh well, I guess none of you will be having supper then." And with that, she left.

Behind her, she heard the children arguing once more.

"Dory, no!"

"But I'm _hungry_!"

_I love my family,_ Tina giggled as she began setting the table.

**Author's Note:**

> The children's ages here:  
> -Evander (Evan): 8 years old (b. 1932)  
> -Willow (Will): 6 years old (b.1934)  
> -Dorian (Dory): 5 years old (b. 1935)  
> -Rohan (Ro/Rory): 3 years old (b. 1937)
> 
> I hope you liked this :))


End file.
